Cameras Everywhere
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Squall and Seifer have to live a different life for their mission. The cameras are almost always watching, except for one brief moment when they can act like themselves.


Huge thanks to Leannan for giving me this idea! She wanted me to tell you all that she's alive and well :) Hopefully she likes the way I've changed it, I don't think it's what she first had in mind. And even the ending isn't what I originally had in mind. ;)

-Time passing

NC17 content has been removed. If the fic seems disjointed in some parts, that's the reason. Go to to see the complete version, or find me on a search engine.

Cameras Everywhere

Seifer

Moans, grunts and sweaty bodies were everywhere in the large club. No one was a wall flower in this place, it was impossible to just stand and watch with all the action going on. You either joined a group or started your own. I personally don't have to do anything, they come flocking to me.

I just stood there doing nothing but moaning and groaning. It all felt so good... so thrilling.

My mind goes completely blank, my muscles tense and I let out a loud grunt as milky white fluid spurts into the mouth of the one kneeling before me. Knowing the rules they all back off and relieve themselves on each other. Only one person is allowed to touch me after I come, only one person can touch me in that one moment of vulnerability. Pulling my faded jeans back up, leaving the belt on the stained cement floor, I quickly make my exit.

Walking down the cold and dark street I make my way home. Keeping my head up and shoulders squared, I stare into the eyes of anyone who dares to look twice at me. I may look like a sex god, but that doesn't give them the right to ogle me.

Due to the steady pace of my long strides I quickly make my way up the stairs to our flat. The wooden stairs are so old that they creak under my weight, I make sure to step over a rather large hole and carefully open the door. The hinges are old and rusted and need to be replaced, but the land lady doesn't seem to do any work around here so the tenants are left with a place not worth their money. The only people who live here are those who can't afford better places, Squall and I being one of them.

The ratty old green carpet is so thin beneath me that I can feel the hard wood underneath as I make my way up the stairs to Room 204. I sigh quietly and open the door. The lock that was supposed to have been there falling off a week ago. My eyes sweep the almost bare living room.

A small book case over stacked with novels sits in one corner, while a comfortable and well worn navy couch sits in the middle of the room, a glass toped coffee table in front of it. Well, it used to be glass, now it's just a piece of cardboard. After one of our many fights I ended up throwing Squall into the table, it took at least two days to get out all the glass pieces, we wouldn't go to the hospital since we didn't have any money and we couldn't be seen where we would be recognized.

A large black and white TV stands in the corner of the room. Another object that I through Squall into, luckily the TV was off and he didn't get electrocuted. I apologized to him later of course. The measly kitchen with almost no food in it, is off to my right and the incredibly cold bathroom just beyond that. And to my left, the master bedroom. Or rather, the only bedroom. It definitely looks better then the rest of the rooms.

Tossing my wool coat on the sofa I stride over to the bedroom. With the door not being able to shut properly I can just make out the figure in our bed. Pushing the rotten door out of my way I make my way into the room to shed myself of clothing, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

My eyes sweep over familiar white washed walls, thick black carpet, a small desk and the large bed that rests in the middle of the room, right underneath the window without much of a view. I paid nearly a fortune for that bed. Well not really... I just won it off of some guys over a stupid game. It's supposed to be for a canopy, but the blanket that hung over top was gone. The wooden posts looked to be braided and at the top of each post sat a large gold plated ball. Black silk sheets (they came with the bed) were wrapped around the slender body lying in the bed. Making my way over to the bed I lift up part of the sheets and slide in quietly. I sigh in pleasure as silk glides against my bare flesh.

Turning on to my side I watch in silence as the brunet's naked chest moves up and down in a steady rhythm. My eyes trail up to his face. His chin length auburn hair splayed across the pillow, ruby coloured, full lips part slightly in breath, his normally tense jaw is relaxed. His whole body is more relaxed in slumber then in waking. There's probably a reason for that but it's not really worth my time to dwell into his subconscious to find the answers lurking there. Anything that is of importance, he'll tell me. My muscular arm snakes out to grab him and pull his lithe form to my broad chest. He frowns slightly, but soon goes back into deep slumber and unconsciously snuggles against me. I rest my cheek against his silken hair and close my eyes.

The smell of sex, strawberries and cheap cologne fills my senses before I drift off into undisturbed sleep.

Slowly coming awake I find myself alone in a cold bed. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I get out of the bed and put on a forest green sweatshirt and black lose fitting pants from our shared dresser. Not bothering with making the bed I stride out of the bedroom and find Squall sitting on the sofa, reading some horror novel. The smell of food distracts me from his lithe frame and I make my way to the kitchen.

Dumping my plate in the sink I smile appreciatively, I can still taste the sweet peameal bacon on my tongue, along with the most delicious scrambled eggs that I have ever had. Not many people know that Squall's an amazing cook.

I stride out of the kitchen and plop myself down on the warm couch. I watch Squall's eyelids flicker as he reads over the words at a rapid pace. Hmm... must be a good book. And I think he's lost track of time already. Judging by how comfortable he looks now I'd say he's been reading for three hours. I've learned to tell since he always gets more comfortable the more he reads. He slumps in the chair and almost looks asleep, it's actually pretty cute.

"You do realize what time it is right?" Squall jumps slightly, placing a cheap bookmark in the book he closes it and sets it on the coffee table. Looking at his watch his eyes widen. I smirk as he jumps up from the couch and heads to the bedroom to get his uniform. Settling back on the couch I pick up his novel and flip through it. Ugh, vampires. I don't know how he can read this crap. The sound of a rusty door on it's hinges being opened make me drop the book back on the table and turn to face the brunet.

Leather shoes so shiny you could see your reflection in them rest on his tiny feet. Black leather pants mold to his muscular yet lithe form, tantalizing amounts of flesh are exposed through the two slits running all the way up to the top of his pants, leather strips criss-crossing to hold the material together. His flat stomach peeks out from beneath silvery material, a yin yang symbol dangles from a tiny gold chain attached to a small gold bar in his navel. The silk is so sheer that I can see a hint of his pale chest underneath. Rosy nipples are pert underneath the soft material.

Lose ruffles flow along the low cut neckline, and at the end of the sleeves the silk billows out slightly to rest against the top of his hand. My eyes travel to the gold pendent around his neck, a small panther with emerald eyes can just be seen from this distance (a present I gave him when we first started out, I said it reminded me of him, I just wish it didn't have to be used in such a manner now).

Looking up further I see his lush lips painted with a light dusting of blue, the thin line of navy around his eyes bring out the colour of them so greatly that I almost gasp at the brightness to them. A shimmery blue eye shadow peaks out from open lids, his lashes are so long and dark blue I wonder where he's learned all of this from, surely not just from training? I certainly didn't learn anything like that. His high cheekbones have a dusting of rose on them, almost the colour of when he blushes. His auburn hair is the same, yet he must have done something with it because it looks like he's just rolled out of bed from a rather heated session of sex.

The uniform changes daily, but always seems to remain as beautiful as the last one. I almost wish he didn't have to do this, but there's no way I'm taking the job. Someone has to make money, and I can't seem to get a job. So Squall and I decided on this. Or rather I told him to do this, it's the easiest money we could find. Besides, he gets an awesome tip. Higher then the other workers there.

His job description is to look sexy, and be able to give an amazing lap dance. Which he does both rather well. He basically dances up on the walk way while other perverted men stuff wads of cash in the glass jar labeled, Panther. That's his name when he goes there, and he won't respond to anything else. I think it's because he doesn't really want to be known as someone who would do this, but he has no other choice, not if we want to get this thing over with and go back to our normal lives. Well, as normal as they get when we're SeeDs. We don't have any other choices. Even if I did want the job, I'm too masculine looking. He usually brings home a hundred or so a night, and if he's forced to he'll bring three hundred back here in the morning. He doesn't usually do the latter, but when times are a little tough he has nothing else to do so he's forced to the whims of perverted men.

"Well, I have to go." I grunt in reply and turn around to watch TV. Listening to the door close I sigh quietly and surf through the limited channels.

Squall

Aw, yes. Another day at 'work'. If that's what they really want to call it. The 'uniforms' we wear aren't really any specific type, the boss just said that it had to show a lot of skin. I've had this job for a year or so now. I guess it's not that bad. All I really have to do is grind my pelvis against the poles in the middle of the walkway.

There's several poles lined up, enough room in between for those who are wilder and move all around. I just keep it at a slow and so I'm told, seductive pace. What's really sad is when the guys dancing around the poles actually come, and they don't do anything about it. If that happened to me I would pass out from loss of dignity. Or at least I would if doing so didn't make me lose the rest of my dignity. It's bad enough I have to grind against an inanimate object on stage while I watch the men in the audience getting off on it. The ages range from nineteen to around eighty at the most.

The young ones are the worst, they're always trying to get up on the stage. Since the boss doesn't believe in security we have to have the strongest guy up on the stage kick their asses and drill into him exactly how far he can go. There's one guy that's always up here, though I don't know anything about him. He looks a little too masculine to be up here, yet he still looks effeminate. It's weird, but there's no other way to explain it. He's larger then us so he's usually the one to kick the men off the stage. He's not that seductive when it comes to dancing though. He almost looks innocent, so maybe that's his appeal. I'm supposedly "Sex On A Stick", so I've been told.

Most workers here don't bother with stage names, I guess they don't really care if people know their real names or not. I on the other hand prefer my stage name, and I won't answer to anything else. I like using my stage name instead because it doesn't feel as personal when I use it. I picked the name Panther since Seifer told me I move like a big cat, and I wear black a lot. It's also because of the pendent around my neck. It's definitely my favourite, next to my Griever necklace anyway. That was the first gift Seifer ever got me, he doesn't give me many presents now, but it's understandable since were so low on cash and he's not supposed to anymore.

The sound of voices, laughter, grunts and pulsating music snaps me out of my thoughts. The noises get louder as I come nearer. A large sign hangs over the double doors, 'Yaoimongers' in large red neon letters flash at me before I open the old doors and am greeted with a loud burst of noise. Most clubs would have smoking, but luckily this one doesn't. I hate the smell of smoke and I sure as hell hate the smell when it's on my own clothes.

Striding quickly though the thick crowd I make my way to the back room to do final touch ups before I go up on the stage. The order depends on how much money you make. The really new guys who don't have much experience are last. They put the best people first so they can work the money out of the men. Since I seem to get the most money I'm placed third, the two guys before me are pretty hot and they work the crowd up. Which isn't always a good thing. Though I do seem to get better tips if I make them touch themselves in public. It's so disgusting to watch. I try to keep my eyes closed and just feel the beat of the music pulse through me, but the boss said you have to make eye contact every once and awhile.

The guy I mentioned before, the one that's not that great at pole dancing comes out here with me and stands off to the side, just slightly behind the curtain. When I come on that's when some of the younger ones get a little too worked up and they try to climb the stage. I'm always thankful to him, even if I don't say it. It's not like I even know his name so what's the point of saying thanks to a stranger?

Hearing my stage name being called I quickly run a hand through my hair to get it more disheveled then it already is and make my way up the carpeted stairs leading to the walkway.

The carpet on the run way is a dark blue and is thick enough that it protects you from aches when you kneel down on it. The whole club is dim, and the stage has a sort of candle light affect on it. Shadows fall in all the right places and create an air of mystery and seduction. An old fashioned bar stands at the back of the club, a big burley man works over time there. Wooden stools line up around the counter. The more comfortable stools surround the stage. From the outside this place looks like a dump, but that's only to keep most people away. Plus a lot of people don't know what 'Yaoi' means. The inside of this place is pretty nice, I would probably appreciate it better if I wasn't one of the ones up on the stage.

Setting my pace to a slow and seductive stride I set foot on the plush carpet of the walkway, feeling my shoes settle in comfortably. Most of the men here wear skirts, high heels, the whole works. I flat out refused to that and instead I just use make up. I think it look better anyway.

Letting my thoughts go blank I listen to the sensual beat of the music and feel it pulsing through me. Closing my eyes briefly to appreciate the music I walk up to the very end pole. Each pole is a little different from the rest, most of us don't like using someone else's since there can sometimes be come on it. The pole I dance around now is a shiny dark blue- grey. A picture of a black panther is curled around the metal pole. It's cheesy, but it doesn't look half bad. It's fairly cheap to make anyway.

I slowly begin to sway my hips to the music, the faint sound of appreciative grunts barely reach my ears as I absorb myself in the music. Sliding my body around the pole I grind my hips almost desperately against the cold metal. I turn around and place my back against the rod, sliding up and down it I slowly undue the few buttons on my shirt. Pulling the shirt off slowly I slide it seductively up and down my arms, the smooth feel of silk against flesh is pleasing. I throw the shirt with a flick of my wrist and one of the man grab on to it quickly. Returning my hands to my body I flick the navel ring that I had just gotten recently.

Thrusting my hip outwards I bring my hands down further to slide the zipper down. Leaving my fly open but not bothering to remove my pants just yet, I arch my body away from the pole as if burnt and I hear gasps when my pants pull against my waist and my dark chocolate pubic hair is shown to them. Grinding my ass against the warm pole I slide down sensually to pull of my shoes (no one here bothers to wear socks), slowly bringing myself up using the pole to press against for support my pants slowly inch down, showing tantalizing bits of flesh until they're completely off, lying in a pool at my feet. One of the men closest to the stage grab the pants, socks and shoes and I try not to watch as they drool over the pants that had been so close to my grinding pelvis.

Now fully naked and exposed, except for the pendent which glitters in the faint lighting, I turn back around to face the pole. Thrusting against it I pretend it is a real person that I would actually want to do such a thing to. I can hear faint grunts of men who have given them selves relief and I pull my lip back in disgust. Quickly removing all negative facial expressions I look to see the guy just behind the curtain waving slightly to get my attention and to tell me my time is up. I sigh quietly, glad that it's finally over and prepare myself to do the final act.

Sliding all the way down to the carpet I get up on my hands and knees and slowly make my exit. Making my hips sway sensually, and feeling my cock bob up and down as I crawl like a panther off the stage. Hearing cat calls and loud moans at my exposed and spread ass cheeks I enter the back stage while another brunet makes their way out on stage. I get up quickly and go to my changing room to put on something that I'm actually comfortable in. At first I really cared about prancing around naked, but after awhile I came to accept it, and it's not like anything I have they haven't seen before.

After taking an hour to relax in my changing room I finally walk out wearing a pair of faded black jeans and a dark green muscle shirt. Hearing my name being called I walk over to the boss who is waiting for me.

"About time Panther. I never understand why you need all that time just to get dressed." I ignore his comment and wait for him to get down to the usual business. "Anyway, you have a man waiting for you. He'll be paying you five hundred for the night. I know you're low on cash so you better take this, he specifically asked for 'The Panther', and your going to give him whatever he wants. He's waiting for you, you better go." I nod and quickly make my way outside.

Opening the door I come face to face with the man that's going to pay for my services tonight. He's a little short of Seifer's 6'2 frame, thick raven black hair frames his face. Silky bangs hang in pieces across his smooth forehead. Dark brown eyes have a certain gleam to them. His mouth is set in a smirk similar to Seifer's if not more malicious. His jaw line is sharp, his shoulders broad and his muscular arms are so large I feel like he could crush me. Maybe that's the effect he's going for. His arm lifts to sweep pesky bangs away from his vision, the black tee tightening to his chest at the movement. Taking a small step forward a faint sound of new jeans rubbing against each other can be heard.

"So the Panther finally decided to show up," his voice is incredibly low and holds a mocking air to it. "I've been waiting for quite some time now. And I'm not a very patient man when I could be doing other things." His smirk goes wider at his last statement. I tense slightly, it's going to be another one of 'those' types. May as well play along for now.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He chuckles slightly and shakes his head. With sudden speed he pulls me towards him and wraps a large tanned arm around my waist, pressing me tightly against him to keep me from struggling. "If we're quite done here then lets head to my place. I'm sure you're used to the whole procedure." I nod slightly. "Of course you would be, you've been here for three years now. I of course am one of the regulars to the club. I never used to show up everyday, but after seeing your last act I was hooked. And I've been coming ever since. In more ways then one." I shudder in disgust. Ignoring my tense silence he sets a quick pace to what I assume his is home. Oh goodie.. I can't wait...

My whole body suddenly lifts from the ground, the man's arms are now enclosing my tightly. He walks up leisurely to the side of the club and smashes my head against the bricks. I see stars dance before my vision before everything goes black.

"I see you're finally awake." My vision is still blurred and a huge headache is throbbing at the back of my skull. I try to sit up but find that my limbs are restrained. My eyes widen in sock and my head snaps up (as much as it can go off the bed) and I find the man sitting at the end of the large bed, idly resting a hand on my calf. I try to struggle but a low chuckle stops me from further thoughts of escape.

"You really think you can escape metal hand cuffs? I know you're not stupid. I'm sure you're wondering how you got here." I nod slightly "Well, I knew I would never get you into this bed once you knew of the plan I had in mind, I knew you would be a fighter, so I decided to save myself some energy and bash your head against the wall. You went out like a light. Though you were a little heavy when I carried you to my place, I guess what they say about muscle weighing more then fat is true. Since you don't have an ounce of fat on you. So... have you ever been tied up before?"

I think back through all the times I had been carried home with men and I find myself shaking my head. No one who paid me had ever been interested in that sort of thing (the only one who tied me up was Seifer, and that didn't really count). They just wanted a beautiful guy to suck them off, or to fuck. Especially the confused straights, they don't want to look like 'faggots' so they pick men to sleep with who are beautiful and can look like a woman. Luckily for me I'm the type of guy you could put a skirt and a padded bra on and I would look like a woman. Sad really, but it pays the bills and it gives Seifer and I an advantage over some of the others...

"No? Well I guess there's a first for everything." I try to make my thoughts and feelings blank for what's about to come next. I learned how to do this when I first started out and I didn't know how to handle it all. One of the other guys at the club that does similar things for cash told me to freeze all thoughts and feelings before anything happens. And if you do it correctly you barely feel anything.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Daemon. And your name?"

"Panther."

"Your real one." Shaking my head I refuse to answer. "Have it your way then." Daemon slowly undressed until he was standing fully naked in front of me. Walking like a predator he crawls up on the bed, kneeling before me. He smirks down at me and reaching over to the night stand he retracts a large silver knife. Licking his bottom lip, sick hunger in his eyes as he rakes them over my lithe frame. I quickly feel stupid for not realizing I was naked, then shut the thought down again as I try to freeze all thoughts and feelings once again in my mind.

He smirks maliciously and draws the knife down my chest. Blood quickly oozes out to cover my pale form. A stinging pain meets the warmth of the spilled blood.

Seifer

It's around midnight, usually the time Squall gets home. He must be staying over night again. Hopefully he gets a good pay. Slipping under the covers and resting my head on the fluffy pillow I drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Sprawled across the couch watching a Theory of a Dead Man video on Much Music I barely hear the door squeak open. Turning to face the open door I raise an eyebrow in surprise. Squall's standing there, his clothes in disarray blood coating most of the material. Bite marks can be seen on his neck, large red slashes which could only be dealt by a whip mark every piece of flesh exposed. His hair is in disarray, milky fluid can be seen coating some of the strands of chestnut. And the smell of sex, blood and burnt flesh is so strong I almost gag. Oh how I wish I could go over there and take him in my arms. Bathe him with my own hands, massage the pain out of him. But I can't...

"You better get cleaned up, and wash the carpet when your done, your making a rather unpleasant puddle just standing there." Squall looks down sadly and makes his way to the bathroom. Shutting the door quietly I hear the water running as he tries to get it as hot as it can possibly go. Which isn't much due to the shitty water heater in the basement level.

Turning back to the television I once again try to relax against the comfortable sofa.

Squall

Warm water pelts on my skin, but it's not enough. If I can't get heat, then I'll just have to settle for ice cold. Turning the hot tap completely off, my skin soon turns red as freezing cold water soaks my flesh to the bone. Grabbing the green anti-bacterial soap I furiously scrub at my abused flesh. Just scabbed cuts soon re-open and bright red blood oozes out and flows down my body to empty into the drain.

Everything hurts. Even my bones seem to be aching. My ass is the worst though, even above all the first degree burns, whip lashes and other assorted cuts and bruises. I think because it was inside me. I could feel something tearing inside of me when he rammed into me over and over and over again.

Seeing that the cuts have finally stopped bleeding I make my way out of the slippery shower, shutting off the cold metal tap. Drying my body roughly with a flimsy purple towel I dress in large navy blue sweatpants and a baggy red tee.

Tossing the towel in the hamper and the old clothes in the trash (which our make-shift security guard had retrieved) I make my way out the door and towards the couch. Settling comfortably in the warm material I grab the book I had been reading from the coffee table and begin reading where I left off. I try to shut out the pain and absorb myself in the book.

Seifer

Seeing him finally relax in the couch I shut off the TV and turn to face him. "How much did you make?"

"Five hundred." He answers with out bothering to lift his eyes from his book.

"Where did you go for the night?"

"Someone's house."

"Where?" he lifts one shoulder in a half ass shrug. Growling quietly I smack his book out from under his nose, a dull thud reaches our ears as it smacks against the wall and onto the floor. His storm grey eyes finally lift to look into my own. "Where did you go?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious half the time. What does it matter?" he stares at me intently, I frown slightly.

"You don't question what I ask, you just answer. Understand?" he nods his head slowly. I grab his collar and pull him towards me, feeling his heated breath on my face I ask again. "Understand?" his eyes widen slightly.

"Yes." I let him go with a jerk, sending him sprawling back on the opposite end of the couch. I get up and make my way to the bedroom.

Turning around I stare at him coldly, "Well? You coming or not?" he gets up hastily and follows me into the room.

Squall

Getting up quickly I follow Seifer into the bedroom. I know by now that if I were to stall then it would just give him more cause to abuse me more. May as well get it over with.

Pulling off my clothes I through them in the nearest corner. Seifer is also fully naked and at the moment is sitting on the bed, hard cock sticking in the air, waiting for me. Beckoning me forward without words, I follow Seifer's silent command and kneel before him. He places his large hands on my head and pushes down roughly.

He always says he's just preparing me for my job, but I know that's not the reason for it. He just likes to show control. Just incase They think that we're actually faking it.

Seifer

Out of everyone I've ever slept with Squall definitely has the best mouth. For someone so quiet most of the time you would be surprised at the things he does with his tongue. I move my hands from his head to clutch at his shoulders instead. Squeezing in time with my thrusts I moan out loud when a pleasant tingling spreads through my loins, it's so intense it's a mixture of pleasure and pain. I fall back onto the bed with a soft thud. Checking the ceiling discreetly, I find the small light black and lifeless. "Go ahead." We've done this for so long we know exactly what each muttered phrase really means. After he sucks me off I usually just fall on the bed and let him do what he wants. Which he's doing right now.

Squall

We know each other inside and out, we barely have any unexpected events happen between us anymore. Hearing his muttered words I get up quickly and crawl onto the bed and on him. My hard member trails along his smooth and muscular flesh as I descend upon him.

Seifer

God, how I love when he does that. He looks like a large cat when he hovers above me like that. And he moves as gracefully as one too. I let out a quiet gasp.

Feeling spent I collapse fully onto the bed, Squall a heavy but welcome burden on top of me. Entwining our legs together we close our eyes and relax. This one moment of peace can only last so long before I have to go back to ordering Squall around and going out to clubs. I wish I could be the loving boyfriend that I want to be, the faithful boyfriend that I know I can be. But I can't. We went on this mission for a purpose. And even though we both know that we have to act a certain way it's still so hard. But this one moment of peace is all we get until the cameras come back on.

"I love you, nothing can change that Squall." He sighs contently and nuzzles against me, showing how much he really does cares for me, something that he can't do when the cameras come back on.

"I know Seifer, I love you too. It's almost over. We'll be going home soon." Yes soon. The mission will be complete. And we'll finally be able to really show how much we love each other, instead of stealing small moments like these. Hugging him close to my body we both drift off into sleep, hoping the day we return home will come soon.

The End.


End file.
